


Daddies

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji and his son Ryouta moves into an apartment with Shuu and his kids Miru and Kaku as his neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddies

_ Today has been a pretty tiring day… _

Shuu sighed as he walked towards his apartment, holding a few shopping bags in his hands and also a child leash. Trailing behind him were two kids – twins, one of them in a red shirt while the other in a green shirt. Both of them had hair so blonde they almost looked white, and blue eyes. Each of them were holding a much smaller plastic bag, and hopping around merrily.

“Hooray! We got candy!” “Marshmallows! Marshmallows!”

“Calm down, you two,” Shuu said as he stopped by the mailbox and opened it – there were a few promotional brochures inside, and also a scientific magazine. He tossed the brochures into a nearby trashcan, then put the magazine into one of the bags he was holding.

“Shuu! Shuu! Did our Christmas cards come yet?”

“They came last week, remember?” Shuu sighed, “Did you lose it, Miru, Kaku?”

“We don’t know…” Miru replied sadly, to which Kaku added, “But it’s gone…”

“I’ll look for it later,” Shuu said, dragging the two kids towards the apartment door –

He noticed that there was a truck parked at the road, and the door of the neighboring apartment was open – nobody had been living there for a few months, though. Miru and Kaku quickly tried to run inside, mistaking it for their house – luckily the child leash held them back, and they had to stop before even reaching the steps.

“Miru, Kaku, that’s not our house,” Shuu said with a sigh, “Come over here, come on.”

Suddenly a loud baby’s cry could be heard from inside.

Shuu couldn’t help but walk over, now curious and slightly worried about what was happening. He looked inside through the open door, and saw a blue haired man desperately trying to calm down his child…

“Shhh, Ryouta, it’s okay! I’m sure I brought your teddy along!” he said cheerfully while carrying his child around and patting his back, trying to soothe him down. “Daddy will find it, okay? I’m sure it’s just somewhere in this mess!”

“Teddy!! I want teddy!!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll find it. Just be patient, okay?”

“Hey,” Shuu called out, and the man quickly turned around – “You just moved in?”

“Ah, hello!” the man greeted back as he walked towards Shuu – only his son started crying again, so he had to stop.

“Hey, look, Ryouta! Someone’s here!” he told his son – the child turned around, his nose still snotty from crying, but at least that did make him stop.

“Yeah! I’m still in the middle of trying to unload my things,” the man replied, “I’m Kawara Ryuuji, by the way, and this is Ryouta.”

“I’m Shuu. I live next door on unit thirteen,” Shuu introduced himself – Miru and Kaku walked into the house from behind him – “No, Miru, Kaku, get out. It’s not our house.”

“Baby! Baby!” Kaku exclaimed while pointing at Ryouta – Ryouta immediately buried his face in Ryuuji’s shoulder, afraid. 

“Stop scaring him,” Shuu sighed, “Anyway, you need help with anything? I can come over after dinner.”

“I’ll try my best. Thank you though!” Ryuuji replied, “I’ll be sure to visit your house sometime!”

“Alright then,” Shuu said, “But you know, I’m free after I put these guys to bed… around nine? If you still need help by then, just swing by.”

“Thank you!”

That said, Shuu walked out, followed by Ryuuji who was still carrying Ryouta.

“Bye bye!” Miru and Kaku said simultaneously while waving at Ryuuji – Ryuuji could only smile and nod of them, but Ryouta was finally looking at them.

Shuu unlocked the door to his apartment – Miru and Kaku quickly rushed in the second it was open, so Shuu let go of the child leash.

“See you around then, Ryuuji,” Shuu said as he waved his hand, “Bye, Ryouta.”

“Come on, what do you say to uncle Shuu?” Ryuuji asked Ryouta.

And so Ryouta timidly waved his hand, and muttered, “Bye.”

 

~•~

 

For dinner, Shuu fixed Miru and Kaku a simple dinner of rice, broccoli, and grilled salmon. He turned on the TV so they could watch it while eating – at least that way they won’t be running around. 

While they were eating, Shuu started unloading his shopping bags. They were mostly school supplies – notebooks, pencils and pens, crayons…

Shuu looked over at one of the walls of the bedroom where Miru and Kaku had drawn a Santa and a Christmas tree with their crayons. Parts of the picture were smudged because Shuu had told them to clean it, despite the miserable result. One day that part will need to be painted over…

“Shuu! Shuu!” “Someone’s at the door!”

Shuu let out a sigh as he walked out of the kids’ room, to the entrance. Apparently someone had been knocking at it –

Shuu looked through the window to see who it was, and saw Ryuuji standing outside, now with Ryouta standing next to him. 

 

“Good evening!” Ryuuji greeted.

“Do you need help with anything?”

“Actually, uh… can I borrow a toolset?” he asked, “I need to assemble some things.”

“You mean IKEA furniture,” Shuu replied, and Ryuuji nodded. “One second. You can come in if you want.”

“Ohh! Baby! Baby!” Miru and Kaku exclaimed as they ran over to the door. Ryouta, upon noticing them coming towards him, quickly hid behind Ryuuji. 

“Where's your wife, by the way?”

“Ah, uh, well...” Ryuuji turned to look at Ryouta, “I'm widowed, actually.”

Shuu turned to look at Ryuuji, his expression more solemn. 

“...I'm sorry.”

“No, it's fine!” Ryuuji replied cheerfully, “At least I still have my Ryouta here to remember her.”

“How old is he?”

“He's three. What about your kids?”

“They’re both seven.”

Shuu fished out his box of tools from inside the drawer, and handed it to Ryuuji. 

“You need help?” Shuu asked, “I can take the kids over, let them play with your son while we do it.”

“Shuu, do we get to play with the baby?”

“Sure, why not?” Ryuuji replied.

“After you finish your dinner, Miru, Kaku,” Shuu added. 

“Yaaaaay!” 

“I’ll swing by in a bit, I guess,” Shuu told Ryuuji as he handed the toolbox, and Ryuuji nodded happily.

~•~

Shuu arrived half an hour later, after Miru and Kaku finished their dinner and he did the dishes. Ryuuji was sitting on the floor, trying to screw in the legs of a table, while Ryouta was sitting on the couch, watching him while hugging his teddy bear. Miru and Kaku quickly rushed to him, and sat down next to him, leaving Ryouta very confused.

“You need help with that?”

“Ah, I’ve got this one figured out, I think!” Ryuuji replied, so Shuu looked around instead at all the other boxes on the ground.

“What else do you need to make immediately?” Shuu asked, “You’ve got your bed?”

“I already have them from before, so it’s fine.”

“Did you guys eat dinner?”

“Yeah, I bought some takeout.”

Shuu saw that one of the boxes was for a dresser, and decided to open it. Ryuuji was just done with his table, and pushed it to one of the corners of the room.

“Shuu! Can we help?”

“No, these are pretty heavy,” Shuu replied as he slowly pulled out a big wooden block – Ryuuji noticed he was struggling, and quickly lifted the block for him. Ryuuji seemed to be able to lift it easily compared to Shuu –

Shuu stared in awe at Ryuuji’s well-built for a few seconds, before then coughing nervously while taking the manual book. Hopefully Ryuuji didn’t notice him staring, or… that would be awkward. 

_ He’s probably not gay anyway, since he was married…  _

Shuu let out a very disappointed sigh.

“I think that board you’re holding is the side,” Shuu said, looking at the other contents in the box – “And then that’s the other side, and those are parts for the drawers.”

“Where do we start then?”

“Just put a few screws in.” 

Ryouta started screaming then; Ryuuji and Shuu quickly turned to look, and saw that Miru and Kaku were making what they thought to be funny faces at him.

“Miru, Kaku, you guys are scaring him.”

“Are we…?”

“Don’t make him cry,” Shuu said as he turned back to reading the manual book, “Okay, let’s work this out.”

~•~

They were just finishing up making the outside part of dresser when Miru and Kaku suddenly walked over to Shuu, tugging on his sleeves. 

“Shuu…” “We’re sleepy!”

“What time is it?” Shuu asked as he pulled out his phone to look – it was about nine-thirty.

“It’s okay, Shuu! I can finish this by myself,” Ryuuji said, “I probably need to tuck Ryouta in bed too.”

“I’ll stop by after work tomorrow if you want,” Shuu said as he got up, “I come home around six, so if you need anything, just knock on my door.”

“I really appreciate your help, Shuu!”

“Don’t mention it,” Shuu said as he held Miru and Kaku’s hands, “Come on, say bye to uncle Ryuuji and Ryouta.”

“Bye, uncle Ryuuji!” “Bye Ryouta! We’ll be back tomorrow!”

“See you around then,” Shuu said as he walked out, “I hope you enjoy living here.”

“I hope so too. Thanks for all your help!”

  
  
  



End file.
